bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History (Bloons TD 5 Mobile)
Over the years, Bloons TD 5 Mobile has changed a lot. Version 3.16 Are you ready for two new maps? You might get lost in the woods on the expert map Forest Path, and then there is the strangely compelling coastal scenery on the intermediate map Village Shore. Enjoy! Notes: *13th July 2018 released. Version 3.15 Prepare for Challenge Monkey! An all new, limited time event that dares you to complete maps using ONLY a hand picked team of monkeys. There are amazing rewards available, if you're up to the challenge! Notes: *Released on 5th June 2018 Version 3.14 Spring has sprung in BTD5 which means it's time for a fresh new update! Take some time to smell the roses as you burst into Bloom, the all new beginner map. Bloons are invading this springtime paradise and it's up to you to clean them out. Let's get popping! Notes: *Released on 6th April 2018. Version 3.13 It's time for an all new special event in BTD5: Preferred Monkey! Challenge yourself to complete specific tracks using the preferred monkeys for awesome bonus rewards. What new strategies will you discover? Notes: *Released on March 2nd 2018. Version 3.12.1 Removed Holiday theme. Notes: *Released on January 15th 2018. Version 3.12 It's the festive season in BTD5 but it's not just Santa visiting these houses, it's the bloons! Put them on the naughty list in our new winter beginner map, Present Delivery. Happy holidays from everyone at Ninja Kiwi! Notes: *Released on December 17th 2017. Version 3.11.1 Get caught up in some terrifyingly tricky bloon popping on our all new expert map: Web. Not brave enough to face your fears alone? Bring along a friend for some frightful co-op fun! Notes: *Released on November 4th 2017. *Although not clearly stated, there were probably bug fixes on that update as well. Version 3.11 It's that time of year when all things ghastly and grim are creeping out after dark and BTD5 is looking scarily spooky. Get caught up in some terrifyingly tricky bloon popping on our all new expert map: Web. Not brave enough to face your fears alone? Bring along a friend for some frightful co-op fun! Notes: *Released on October 23rd 2017. Version 3.10 Ready your blade and prepare for battle on our brand new map: Siege! The bloons are storming the castle on this tricky advanced map and it's up to the Monkeys of the Round Table to stop them! Can you halt the bloon invasion and save the realm? Notes: *Released on August 15th 2017. Version 3.9 Head into the trenches with the all new Bloonvasion event! Defeat 50 waves of bloons on an exclusive map to win fabulous prizes. Only certain towers are allowed on the front lines each day so strategy is key! Look out for this limited time event on the track select screen. Notes: *Released on June 20th 2017. Version 3.8.3 Minor Bug Fixes Notes: *Released on May 6th 2017. Version 3.8 Spring has sprung in BTD 5 with our brand new track: Rabbit Holes! This beginner map will have your monkeys haring around after bloons as they disappear in and out of the ground. Can you keep up? Notes: *Released on April 13th 2017. Version 3.7 You'll be fighting against the currents with this update as we add the brand new Benguela map! This expert level map features multiple entry and exit points and very limited space on land. You'll need your very best water towers to conquer this challenge! Notes: *Released on February 25th 2017. Version 3.6.2 Removal of Holiday Theme Notes: *Released on January 12th 2017. Version 3.6 Are you the very best? Like no-one ever was? It's time to prove it with the all new weekly leaderboards! Aim for the highest score possible in the weekly task to climb the leaderboards and earn fantastic rewards! To celebrate the holidays we've also added the brand new Snowy Backyard map. This beginner map is full of festive fun with plenty of space for towers and farms. Try it now and Happy Holidays! Notes: *Released on December 14th 2016. Version 3.5.1 Halloween is over and the ghosts and ghouls have been chased away for another year. Back to the regular bloon popping fun! Bloons TD 5 Stickers are now available exclusively on iOS 10! Whatever your message, say it with bloons! Find them in iMessage now! Notes: *Released on November 4th 2016. Version 3.5 Things are looking very dark and spooky in Bloons TD 5. It must be Halloween! Give yourself a scare with the frightfully fun new map, Six Feet, but be warned, this terrifying track is not for the fearful! Give it a try in co-op mode if you don't want to be alone in the dark! Notes: *Released on October 21st 2016. Version 3.4.1 Fixed a bug which meant the app would crash on startup for some users. Notes: *Released on September 23rd 2016. Version 3.4 We're making a splash with update 3.4 and a brand new map, River Rapids! This fun Intermediate map features lots of water areas and is great for towers like the Buccaneer. We've also detected a brand new bloon headed your way - the Golden Bloon! Find and pop this golden trickster in certain maps for Monkey Money and agent rewards. Look out for the Golden Bloon when it invades the track select screen soon! Notes: *Released on September 17th 2016. Version 3.3.1 Fixed a bug which meant the app would crash on startup for some users. Notes: *Released on 31st July 2016 Version 3.3 Every day I'm poppin' ‘em! Now there's even more reason to get your daily fix of bloon popping fun, brand new daily rewards! We've filled the Daily Reward Chest with all sorts of exciting goodies including Monkey Money, free towers and Special Agents! Check back every day to see what you get! We've also added support for a new type of special event so look out for that! Notes: *Released on 28th July 2016. Version 3.2.1 Minor bug fix Notes: *Released on 6th June 2016 Version 3.2 What's that coming over the hill? Is it a Boss Bloon? The mighty Boss Bloons from Monkey City are invading BTD5! Look for the button on the track select screen for your chance to challenge one of these terrible behemoths and win some fantastic rewards. New bosses will appear over time so make sure you check back often! Notes: *18th May 2016 release iOS Version 3.1 Daily quests are here! Complete a wide range of tasks from Bloon popping to tower placing and everything in between to win some fantastic rewards. New quests will appear every day so there's always something to keep your monkeys busy. Jump to it! Notes: *12th March 2016 release iOS Version 3.0.3 Stability improvements Notes: *20th January 2016 release iOS Version 3.0.1 *''Minor bug fixes'' as Version 3.0 description Notes: *4th December 2015 release iOS Version 3.0 Do you have what it takes to become the ultimate Bloons master? Prove it with the brand new Masteries mode! The Bloons are now tougher than ever so you'd better bring your A game. There's double rewards, increased Monkey Lab research, and 5 new exclusive medals per map to be won in this ultimate challenge. Exclusive for iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus: We've also added Force Touch support. Just push hard on any tower with an ability to activate it immediately! You can also force touch a tower in the sidebar to instantly show it's upgrades. Notes: *22nd October 2015 release iOS Version 2.17.3 *''Minor bug fixes'' Notes: *13th October 2015 release iOS